


Ardent

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, Timeline set in !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: He longed for Ritsu’s touch but he opted not to express that with his words. It would only make this phone call harder on both of them if he did. Not to mention, Ritsu would surely tease him about it later.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ardent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am back and with some ritsukasa. It's been a long time since I've last written ritsukasa, so I was more than happy to return to it. This fic was in my drafts saved on my computer for over a year when I finally picked it up again back in August. This fic has changed a lot since I first started writing it (I actually ended up rewriting everything I originally wrote since I wasn't satisfied with what I did a year ago) but it managed to also stay the same for what I originally wanted, so please enjoy the vague references to events that have taken place thus far in !! as I assist in getting the ritsukasa tag here on AO3 to over 50 by the end of the year. 
> 
> But also, special thank you to Lee and Gemma for reading over this fic and helping me edit. Couldn't have done it without you guys.

They say a watched kettle never boils, and Tsukasa was realizing how true that saying was as he stared at the clock watching the counter slowly tick upwards until restarting back to zero once more. 

While he knew there was, without a doubt, a better way he could be spending his time, Tsukasa opted to keep his eyes fixated on the clock to watch as time slowly passed. At the moment, no amount of paperwork he needed to go over or song lyrics he needed to memorize felt pressing enough for him to go back to work rather than continue to watch the hands of the clock move.

Perhaps it was a mistake to agree to a phone call date with Ritsu-senpai after all. Tsukasa couldn’t help but think to himself. 

Since the appointed time of their date was drawing near, even someone as diligent as Tsukasa found it difficult to stay focused on his work. Especially when he has been working for the greater part of three hours since getting back to his hotel room. 

His lonely and vacant hotel room. 

On the original agenda for today, he and Ritsu were supposed to go out on a date which included lunch at a cafe and relaxing together at a nearby park. It was a rare day off from their idol work so the two of them wanted to make the most of it; however, due to unforeseen circumstances relating to Suou affairs, Tsukasa found himself cancelling their date plans the day before as he hopped on a flight to Kyoto. 

And even though Ritsu assured him how it was fine that their date had to be switched to a phone call instead, Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty about it. He knew how much Ritsu was looking forward to their date (as would he). So even though it couldn’t be helped and he knew how Ritsu was fully aware of that, that didn’t make it any easier. 

However, Tsukasa was the one who decided he would still be an idol, leader of Knights and act as the temporary head for the Suou family, so it was up to him to figure out and adjust to balancing those three tasks. Not to mention ensure he stayed at the top of his class as well. It would be unacceptable for a Suou to be any less than first place in academics. 

Tsukasa had a lot more responsibilities now compared to his first year, and some might argue due to that fact he could still be a novice in many respects and it was fine if he made a mistake here and there, but that line of thinking was also unacceptable. He is now 17 years old. Even though he was still a minor, and a high school student at that, he was also in the world of adults so he needed to hold himself to that standard as well. He wouldn’t allow adults to take advantage of him due to his age, so Tsukasa knew he needed to learn how to perfectly balance all of his responsibilities. 

Besides, what he is being tasked now is nothing compared to what the future holds. In order for him to protect the integrity of both his family name and Knights, it would be in his favor for him to learn sooner rather than later on how to balance his school, idol and work life. 

With his mind drifting thinking about his ever growing responsibilities, Tsukasa didn’t realize how quickly time suddenly decided to pass until he heard his phone ring. Taking a quick look at the clock, he could see it was a few minutes past nine and he quickly went to pick up his phone. 

Sure enough, Tsukasa could see Ritsu’s name on the caller id before he picked up. 

“Suu~chan didn’t call me at nine. You didn’t forget our date did you?” Tsukasa could hear Ritsu’s voice at the other end of the line. He sounded a little annoyed but Tsukasa could easily distinguish the playful tone in his voice as he said it. 

There was no doubt in Tsukasa’s mind how it was nice to hear his boyfriend’s voice after the long day he had. He just wished he could have seen him in person instead. 

“Of course not. I would never forget our _date_ , Ritsu-senpai. I simply became preoccupied with my thoughts. I apologize for not being prompt as promised.”

He longed for Ritsu’s touch but he opted not to express that with his words. It would only make this phone call harder on both of them if he did. Not to mention, Ritsu would surely tease him about it later. 

“Eh? Suu~chan knows I’m joking so there’s no need to apologize,” Ritsu replied with a light chuckle shortly after. “B~ut I am curious what the ever punctual Suu~chan was thinking about that I had to call so we could start our date~” 

Tsukasa has been dating Ritsu long enough to know when he was fishing in order to tease him. And he wasn’t going to give Ritsu that satisfaction that easily. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed about in the first place. 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to insinuate here but I assure you it was work related,” Tsukasa replied. 

“Eh, Suu~chan is no fun.” 

“Were you expecting me to reply any other way?”

“No, but is Suu~chan really being honest that you didn’t think of me even just a li~ttle bit?” 

“What? No, of course not. I have been very busy,” Tsukasa replied. Of course, that was a lie. The last twenty or so minutes before Ritsu had called him proved to be incredibly unproductive since he couldn’t stop thinking about Ritsu. However, the other didn’t need to know that. If he gave Ritsu even an inch, he would take it a mile.

“Fufu. Are you sure, Suu~chan?” Ritsu asked but his tone definitely hinted towards that Ritsu knew he was lying. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about Suu~chan all day long. And how if we were able to have our date as planned then we wouldn’t just be talking right now.” 

Tsukasa could feel his cheeks heat up from Ritsu’s obvious implications of them conducting themselves in a more… intimate manner had their date gone as planned. A fact that Tsukasa knew he couldn’t outright deny, but for Ritsu to say it out loud so shamelessly was too much for him to bear. 

“Suu~chan, you didn’t fall asleep on me have you? You’ve become awfully quiet.”

“How could I not when you started speaking so inappropriately?” 

“Inappropriate? I didn’t say anything like that. Suu~chan is the one who is reading too much into what I said. You can’t blame me for your dirty mind, Suu~chan.” 

“Of course, I can,” Tsukasa huffed. “If I start jumping to any conclusions that you’re insinuating anything vulgar or inappropriate, it would be the direct result of your influence.” 

“Hmmm? Is that so~?” Ritsu replied with a playful hum on his lips, much to Tsukasa’s chagrin. He wanted to give Ritsu a piece of his mind but he didn’t know where to start. Not to mention, no matter what he said, Ritsu was surely going to twist the words and find another way to poke fun at him. 

How incorrigible, this boyfriend of his… 

“Suu~chan? You didn’t hang up on me, did you?” This time there seemed to be concern laced in Ritsu’s tone and Tsukasa was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he recognized it. He hadn’t realized how long he had been silent so it must have worried Ritsu. 

“You know I could never hang up on you, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa reassured as his annoyance from before quickly dissipated. He knew he could never stay mad at Ritsu for long. After all, Tsukasa was fully aware that Ritsu was just teasing him. 

“Suu~chan, I miss you,” Ritsu said, a statement which caught Tsukasa off guard. Of course, he felt the same as Ritsu, but he didn’t expect the other to say something like that out of nowhere. Though, there was a hint of sadness behind Ritsu’s tone so Tsukasa knew there must have been something bothering Ritsu deep down that he wasn’t saying out loud. 

For a moment Tsukasa considered dragging out whatever was on Ritsu’s mind, but knowing that he wasn’t the best at communicating his feelings either, Tsukasa knew he didn’t really have the right to do so. If things started to become more serious then he would reconsider, but for now, Tsukasa settled on waiting for Ritsu to say something himself. 

“I miss you too, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa replied. 

He could never admit out loud how he would much rather be with Ritsu than hours away in a hotel room. He hated how he had to cancel their date and settle for a phone call tonight instead. But as the one who selfishly wanted to continue working as an idol while taking on the helm of the family affairs while his father was recovering, Tsukasa knew that he had no right to complain. He made these choices so he needed to take responsibility for it. 

“May I make a _request_?” Tsukasa asked. 

“Of course, Suu~chan,” Ritsu replied. This time Tsukasa could hear the smile behind Ritsu’s words which put him at ease a bit. However, it was becoming increasingly apparent to him how hearing wasn’t really enough anymore. 

“Before I left, Shinobu-kun was showing myself and Kanzaki-senpai different functions of our phones since we are both more or less unfamiliar with how to use their full capabilities. So, as long as you’re not opposed, I would like to try _video_ calling… with you…” Tsukasa could feel his cheeks starting to heat up as his thoughts began to trail off towards the end of his statement. 

While Tsukasa knew there was logically no real reason for him to become embarrassed over suggesting to do a video call with his boyfriend, that didn’t stop him from becoming so. Usually it was Ritsu who would make suggestions like this but since Tsukasa only knew how to make phone calls and send a message on his phone for the longest time, Ritsu never really pressed for them to video chat. Especially since they usually see each other every day at school and for work. 

Ritsu broke the silence between the two of them by laughing, which earned him a glare from Tsukasa. Not that Ritsu would have been able to see it. Not yet at least. 

“I’m being serious, Ritsu-senpai! Please do not laugh at me,” Tsukasa said as his cheeks puffed out a bit. Maybe this suggestion was a mistake after all. If they got on the video call now, Ritsu would be able to see all his expressions and make fun of him for it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I was thinking about how I really wanted to see Suu~chan’s face when you suggested it so I was just surprised,” Ritsu explained. “But I’m happy that you suggested it. I would really like it if we could video call each other~” 

“If that’s the case then I suppose it’s fine,” Tsukasa replied. “I’ll switch to a _video_ call right now then.” 

“Hmm~” 

Tsukasa lowered the phone from his ear as he went to press the button on his phone to switch to video. Within seconds he could see Ritsu’s face, and Tsukasa found himself slightly more relaxed just seeing his boyfriend’s face. 

“Good morning, Suu~chan~” Ritsu smiled. 

“It’s a quarter after nine at night. I would hardly consider this the morning, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa replied. He tried to maintain a stern tone but the slight curve on his lips that Ritsu could now observe had surely betrayed him. 

“It is for me,” Ritsu said. “See, I’m still in bed from getting up not that long ago~” 

“Please don’t tell me you spent your day off just sleeping? You realize you’re making it more difficult on yourself for both school and idol work by not correcting your sleep _schedule_ , don’t you?” 

“It’s fine, Suu~chan. My work gets done and that’s what matters,” Ritsu replied. “Besides, I don’t want to hear my boyfriend lecture me right now. I just wanna talk.” 

“I suppose I can’t argue with the work getting done so I will concede this point to you for now. However, I do expect you to correct your sleep _schedule_ at some point.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ritsu dismissed. Something Tsukasa opted to overlook this time since he would also much rather be idly talking with Ritsu right now. 

“So I suppose there is no point in me asking how your day was since you spent it sleeping,” Tsukasa said offhandedly. 

“No, I was awake for part of the day. You just assumed I slept through it all,” Ritsu smiled. 

“Then why didn’t you correct me?” 

“Because I thought you finding out like this would be more amusing.” 

“You’re awful,” Tsukasa remarked, which only made Ritsu’s smile grow in size. 

“Mmm~ I love you too, Suu~chan.” 

“Then what did you do today, Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa asked. He knew everyone else in Knights should have been busy today with solo work, so maybe he saw someone from one of the circles he belonged to. 

“Anija came back from overseas work so I was just avoiding him as much as I could by going to the NewDi office. While looking for a place to nap, I saw Tsukippi in a conference room.” 

Tsukasa could feel his heart tighten a bit at Leo’s name but he decided to ignore the feeling for now. He felt bad for avoiding Leo and keeping him at an arm’s length lately but it was something he felt that had to be done. 

“You know that new song Tsukippi was working the other day?” 

“I do. And I also remember the ruckus he caused in the conference room as well.” 

“Yeah…” Ritsu’s voice trailed off. He was clearly remembering something else but he quickly shook his head and opted to not voice whatever crossed his mind at that moment. 

“Well, as soon as Tsukippi saw me he told me I had good timing and dragged me to the music room to play the finished piece. He seemed satisfied with it and told me to keep it for now.” 

The unspoken words of ‘since you’re avoiding Leo’ hung in the air, but neither Tsukasa nor Ritsu could really bring themselves to say it out loud. And if Tsukasa had to guess, judging by how Ritsu acquired the finished piece from his former leader, Leo had a pretty good understanding of what was going on as well and opted to say nothing and continued to let Tsukasa do as he pleased. 

The guilt of knowing Leo was at least somewhat aware he was being avoided only made Tsukasa feel even worse about what he was doing. He knew it was wrong. He should’ve been talking to his seniors more about their current circumstances and how he felt, but old habits die hard. 

Even though they all expressed being closer and wanting to be more open with one another during Requiem and they were making pretty big strides towards that direction before as well. At some point Tsukasa found it difficult to continue doing so and started keeping his thoughts to himself once more. 

He knew if he were to simply ask, his seniors would drop everything to help him since he was struggling but he didn’t want that. He wanted to do this on his own. He felt like he had something to prove to those adults at Ensemble Square, his family, his juniors and himself. 

Knights was, without a doubt, still his family. He still valued and treasured them as much as he did in the past. In fact, he treasured them more so now. 

Perhaps, that’s why this had all been so difficult for him. He didn’t want to drag them down. Tsukasa didn’t want them to regret allowing him to inherit the crown. It was no hidden secret amongst the five of them how Leo didn’t wish to hold the crown anymore. Leo made that point clear during Requiem. However, in order to ease Tsukasa’s burden, Leo acted as a second king and center for Knights in Ensemble Square while Tsukasa adjusted to leading both them and Yumenosaki’s Knights. 

Constantly Tsukasa was receiving some kind of aid and he felt rather awful about it. 

Not only had Leo offered to be a second king, but his cousin, Kohaku Oukawa became an idol as well. Even if Crazy:B did cause quite the ruckus around MDM and Kohaku would never admit it out loud himself, Tsukasa was aware of the fact that his younger cousin was assisting him in the background. Despite not knowing Kohaku’s true intent or reasoning behind why he decided to become an idol, Tsukasa had a fairly good idea that at least part of the reason was to protect the next head of the Suou family. It was fairly hard to ignore how blatant it was that Kohaku was acting to protect Tsukasa when he joined New Dimension in order to form an idol unit with Madara Mikejima around a time when so many rumors were circulating around Leo and Knights. 

He didn’t know the full extent of what the Oukawas did behind the scenes in order to protect the Suou name, but he knew it was something rather shady and he would prefer it if Kohaku didn’t involve himself in that kind of business. Kohaku was someone precious to him as one of the few people around his age that he was able to talk to while growing up. They were by no means close, but Tsukasa always did want that kind of relationship with Kohaku. So even though they weren’t close, Kohaku was still someone Tsukasa wanted to desperately protect. 

“When you’re back, I’ll play it for you too. It might make a good song for us to use for our next live,” Ritsu said, which brought Tsukasa out of his thoughts. 

“Is that so? Not that I doubt anything Leo-san ever composes,” Tsukasa smiled. It was obvious the mood between them was brought down but Tsukasa refused to let something like this ruin their date and pushed the concerns of Leo and Kohaku to the back of his mind for now. “Nonetheless, I look forward to hearing it upon my return.” 

“How much longer are you going to be in Kyoto?” Ritsu asked, carefully navigating away from the previous topic. 

“Maybe two days? Three at most. Though, I really am hoping to get everything sorted here faster than that. I don’t want to miss too much school. After all, every moment spent not dedicated towards school, I feel myself falling further behind Amagi-kun. And as the sole heir to the Suou name, I cannot be second to anyone in academics.” 

In all his life, Tsukasa was never second to anyone in his class for academics, and he sure wasn’t going to let anyone outdo him now. 

“Oh yeah, that guy from Alkaloid, right? If Suu~chan is struggling to maintain his first place seat he must really be something else,” Ritsu mused. “Though, you have a lot on your plate right now so that might be why you’re struggling against him. Do you want more tutoring sessions together again when you come back?” 

Tsukasa’s eyes lit up at the suggestion of a tutoring session. During his first year, Ritsu originally had to be coerced into tutoring him by Mao, but as time went on Ritsu became a more willing tutor. However, due to being so busy between school, Knights and his family affairs, topped with Ritsu not living at the dorms until very recently, Tsukasa didn’t want to ask Ritsu for any sessions. He knew it was quite the inconvenience for the other so he didn’t want to burden Ritsu too much when he was just barely managing to juggle all of his responsibilities. 

“Would that really be alright, Ritsu-senpai? I would love to resume our _lessons_ together since my grades improved greatly after our tutoring sessions together last year,” Tsukasa replied enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically. 

“I told you before, didn’t I? If I really don’t want to do something then I won’t offer,” Ritsu replied. Tsukasa recalled the time earlier on in their relationship where he mentioned something like that before and nodded his head. “Good, so when Suu~chan returns I’ll play Tsukippi’s new song and tutor you on whatever lessons you want.” 

Knowing what was waiting for him back home, Tsukasa felt even more pressed to return sooner than later. He really had to make sure he worked hard tomorrow. If he managed to get enough work done he might even be able to return late in the evening instead. Maybe he’d do a bit more work then after he and Ritsu hung up. 

“Suu~chan, you better rest properly tonight,” Ritsu said as if he was reading his mind. 

“Unlike you, I make sure I go to bed at night,” Tsukasa replied. 

“Suu~chan’s expression definitely said ‘If I stay up all night and work then I can go home sooner,’” Ritsu said. “It’s fine if I stay up all night since I’m a vampire but Suu~chan is a growing human boy, so it’s important for you to get sleep. Otherwise you’ll be shorter than Tsukippi for the rest of your life.” 

Knowing Ritsu caught onto his thoughts and that he had a very good point (minus the part about being a vampire which he opted to ignore) he decided to concede to Ritsu. “I promise I’ll make sure to get a full night’s rest tonight.”

“Good.” Ritsu smiled. “If I find out Suu~chan lied and works throughout the night in order to rush back here then I won’t see you for a couple days after you come back. That’ll be your punishment for breaking your promise to me.” 

“I am a gentleman, and as a gentleman, I always uphold my word,” Tsukasa replied. 

“I think I know how much of a gentleman Suu~chan is the best out of anyone,” Ritsu said as a smile slowly curved on his lips “After all, Suu~chan is such a gentle lo-“ 

“Ritsu-senpai! Please do not say another word! This is not the time nor place to be talking about that sort of thing.” 

“Eh? But we’re both alone. The only difference is we’re on the phone rather than in person.” 

“I would still rather not talk about this sort of thing where it can be overheard by someone else. What if someone is on the other side of my _hotel_ room door and heard what you were about to say? We must always stay vigilant, Ritsu-senpai.” 

“Alright, if that’s what Suu~chan wants,” Ritsu said. He was surprised Ritsu didn’t give him more teasing pushback but he was grateful for it regardless. 

“Thank you.” 

“Bu~t, Suu~chan being a gentleman doesn’t prove anything to me right now. Suu~chan is the type of person who will also do what has to be done, so I want to see Suu~chan change into his pajamas. I won’t feel satisfied until you do.” 

“If I really wanted to defy you and work after we hang up, I could just do so in my _pajamas_ , so I fail to see why this is really necessary.” 

“Because I know Suu~chan won’t. I have a secret plan after all~” Ritsu chuckled to which Tsukasa only responded with a resonated sigh. 

“If that is what will make you happy then I shall go put on my pajamas right now. I’ll be right back.”

“Eh? But Suu~chan, I want a show. It’s not like I haven’t seen you-“ Tsukasa quickly cut off whatever Ritsu was about to say next with a scream before he slammed his phone face down on the table in order to ensure all Ritsu could possibly see is black. 

It was clear that Ritsu was enjoying himself because Tsukasa could hear the other laughing from his phone. 

Perhaps it was a bit silly for Tsukasa to still find himself flustered over these comments Ritsu made since he made them quite frequently, and the two of them have had some form of intimacy together since they started dating. However, they hadn’t done anything too intimate yet, so it was only natural for Tsukasa to still find himself worked up over this sort of thing. 

When Tsukasa moved towards his bag to take out his pajamas, he could hear Ritsu starting to make his own commentary about what was going on. 

“Since Suu~chan won’t give me a show, I guess it’s being left up to the imagination,” Ritsu chuckled. “I wonder what Suu~chan is doing now? Maybe slowly taking off his shirt as he discards it to the side? Or is he quickly taking his clothes off as he shimmies out of his underwear? Fufu. Suu~chan how lewd of you.” 

Normally Tsukasa would take the time to properly put away his clothes but the more Ritsu went on, the more he knew how dangerous this commentary could become so he dressed into his pajamas as fast as he could before running over to his phone and picking it up in order to give Ritsu a nasty glare. 

“Ah, Suu~chan are you done already? How unfortunate,” Ritsu smiled. “I was really enjoying what time you were giving me to have my imagination run wild.” 

“Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa cried. “Did you forget what I said five minutes ago about not speaking inappropriately?!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help myself, Suu~chan,” Ritsu apologized. The smile was still on his face, probably because he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his own prank, but Tsukasa knew there was some level of sincerity behind his words so he stopped himself from getting too mad at Ritsu. 

“Let me make it up to you, Suu~chan.” 

“And how exactly do you propose to do that?” 

“Can you get your headphones?” Ritsu asked. And at first hearing the question, Tsukasa gave the other an incredulous look. “I swear, it’s nothing inappropriate.” 

Reluctantly, Tsukasa agreed to grab his headphones before he placed one in both ears, “Now what?” 

“Lay in bed and get comfortable,” Ritsu replied. 

“I don’t see how this is helping,” Tsukasa commented. 

“Shhhh, you’ll see soon enough. Just get under the blankets,” Ritsu said and with no reason to really refute him, Tsukasa did as he was told and made himself comfortable. 

“Is this good?” Tsukasa asked. 

“Not quite, lay down on your side. Kinda like if I was in bed with you- hey. Don’t give me that look, I’m being serious here, Suu~chan.” 

Tsukasa continued to give Ritsu a look of disbelief but still did as he was instructed, “Is this good now?” 

“Perfect,” Ritsu replied as he went to lay in bed under the blankets once more as well. And while Tsukasa couldn’t be completely sure, he had a pretty good feeling that Ritsu laid down in a position that would face him if they were actually sharing a bed together now. 

“Hey Suu~chan?” 

“Yes, Ritsu-senpai?” 

Ritsu smiled as he leaned closer into the phone and despite how all Tsukasa could really see now was Ritsu’s chest, he was fairly certain that Ritsu’s head would be right above his ear if they were physically together.

“I love you,” Ritsu said with a slightly breathily tone before Ritsu came back into vision for a split second before he leaned in once more to kiss the phone. Tsukasa could feel his face heat up instantly from the kissing sound that came from his headphones.

“How was that Suu~chan?” Ritsu asked as he settled back into his position on the bed. 

“G-good,” Tsukasa managed to say. He couldn’t trust himself to say anymore than that and not make an embarrassment of himself. 

“I’m glad, so then does Suu~chan forgive me?” 

“Of course,” Tsukasa replied. “I love you too after all.” 

Tsukasa quickly took notice of the smile that formed on Ritsu’s face. Even if they couldn’t be together right now, he was glad to be sharing this moment with Ritsu. 

“I’m sorry we can’t be physically together right now, Ritsu-senpai,” Tsukasa apologized. He didn’t originally intend to bring up their current predicament since he knew Ritsu would only assure him how this wasn’t his fault and he was just doing what had to be done but that didn’t change the fact that he felt bad. 

“Suu~chan, you shouldn’t apologize,” Ritsu said, because of course he would. “I won’t deny that it would be nicer if I could hold you in my arms for real right now but seeing Suu~chan’s face right now and sharing this moment together is good enough too. I just expect to be spoiled extra hard for being so understanding when you come back home~” 

Tsukasa couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the statement, “I can’t spoil you too much, Ritsu-senpai. However, I suppose you have earned it so I’ll spoil you quite a bit the moment I return.” 

“Then that’s good enough,” Ritsu said. “So don’t work too hard and come back when you can. You can’t spoil me if you overwork yourself so hard that I need to take care of you some more.”

“I promise, I won’t work too hard,” Tsukasa replied. “Ah, so was this your secret plan Ritsu-senpai?”

“Fufu. Suu~chan caught on rather quickly. I’m proud~” Ritsu said and Tsukasa was sure if they were together, Ritsu would have been patting his head right about now too. 

“Shall we sit up again then, Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa asked rather abruptly. Since Ritsu went through this effort to make sure he won’t work anymore tonight, he was going to uphold his word so Ritsu didn’t need to continue forward with his “secret plan.” 

“No, I like laying here like this with Suu~chan. It’s much more relaxing,” Ritsu replied. “I could almost go back to sleep.” 

“I find that statement hard to believe given the time of day.” 

“That’s the power of Suu~chan,” Ritsu said. “I can always relax and go to sleep if Suu~chan is around.” 

“Is that so?” Tsukasa replied absentmindedly. 

“Ye~p, isn’t it the same for Suu~chan? Don’t you feel more relaxed with me around too?”

“I feel like my blood pressure rises quite a bit whenever I’m with you, Ritsu-senpai. But I suppose no one relaxes me quite like you do at the same time.” 

“Fufu, that’s my special skill.” 

“I can see that,” Tsukasa said as he stifled a yawn. 

“Sounds like Suu~chan is sleepy now too,” Ritsu commented. 

“No, I’m alright,” Tsukasa replied but the heaviness he was starting to feel on his eyelids begged to differ. “We can talk for a little while longer before I go to bed.” 

“Suu~chan, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard to stay awake. We can talk more tomorrow, you know.” 

“I am aware, but just this once, I would like to stay up a bit longer.” 

“Alright, then how about we stay on the phone until one of us falls asleep?” Ritsu suggested. 

“That sounds good to me,” Tsukasa agreed as he situated himself in an even more comfortable position on the bed. While this couldn’t compare to being in Ritsu’s arms when they went to sleep together, there was still something nice about being on the phone and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Ritsu-senpai, are you falling asleep already?” 

“Hmmm...” Ritsu lightly hummed with his eyes closed. “I told you, I could fall asleep at any time when Suu~chan is here.” 

Tsukasa opted to say nothing as he watched Ritsu’s breathing even out. True to his word, it seemed like it didn’t take long for Ritsu to fall asleep. 

“Ritsu-senpai, you really went ahead and fell asleep before me,” Tsukasa mused. Since Ritsu fell asleep, Tsukasa knew he should hang up the call but he couldn’t deny the desire of wanting to watch Ritsu for a little while longer. 

After letting out another yawn, Tsukasa found himself sinking further into his bed. He was only going to close his eyes for five minutes and then he would hang up with Ritsu and properly go to bed. That’s what he told himself but it didn’t take long for him to fully fall asleep instead with Ritsu still on the phone. 

After almost ten minutes, Ritsu slowly opened up one of his eyes to see Tsukasa fast asleep. “Fufu. Cute little Suekko-chan should have known better that I wouldn’t fall asleep that easily at night.” 

“Hmm... Ritsu-senpai...” Tsukasa mumbled. It was rather obvious to Ritsu how Tsukasa was talking in his sleep and of course, Ritsu couldn’t help but find it cute. 

“I wonder what Suu~chan is dreaming about,” Ritsu mused. He could watch Tsukasa sleep forever. In fact, he had done it numerous times already. There wasn’t a single time when either of them slept over at each other’s place that Ritsu didn’t spend a good portion of the night just watching Tsukasa sleep. 

However, Ritsu knew he wouldn’t be able to do that tonight. If he did, then Tsukasa’s phone would die in the middle of the night and he needed it in order to contact other people throughout the day. A small sacrifice now in order to assist Tsukasa in coming back home sooner. 

Ritsu smiled as he leaned into his phone once more and gave it another kiss. This kind of kiss would have to do for now. At least until he could see Tsukasa and kiss him senseless. 

“I love you, Suu~chan. Good night,” Ritsu whispered. He was pretty sure Tsukasa heard that somewhere in his dream because he could see the curve of Tsukasa’s lip move upwards not that long after. 

“... love you... Ritsu...” Tsukasa mumbled once more. 

Unable to stop himself, Ritsu let out a small chuckle before he hung up the phone. Now was the time he should start planning on what to do the moment Tsukasa arrived back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can catch me on twitter @KagayakuMyFaith where I scream about Knights and sometimes talk about writing/ what I'm working on. Please feel free to scream with me.


End file.
